NHS blood crisis scenario
IMPORTANT - THIS IS NOT REAL. THIS IS A SCENARIO FOR THE CHAMBER.*** The NHS blood crisis scenario was a chamber scenario in which a widely distributed batch of Type B blood had been mislabelled as Type A, leading to life threatening complications in several cases. Initial scenario A widely distributed batch of Type B blood had been mislabelled as Type A, leading to life threatening complications in several cases. Full news report: Early this morning hospitals are reporting that a series of life threatening complications have occurred due to a widely distributed batch of of Type B blood having been mislabelled as Type A. We sat down with NHS Doctor Adam Smith to get an understanding of the repercussions. "The main risks would come from rejection of transfusions from the body and the fact that white blood cells from the blood and body would recognise the other cells as foreign and could cause issues of anaemia and weakened immune systems." he said. “At the mild end a patient may see some dark purple spots due to the breakdown of blood cells. Patients with a weakened immune system are more likely to experience more extreme complications, e.g. elderly, young children and pregnant woman as well as anyone with a transplant or is on immuno-suppressants.” In what was initially assumed to be a series of isolated resulted accidents, it was only after six hours of wide spread health complications that the NHS was able to identify and notify physicians of the systemic mislabelling. All planned blood transfusions have ceased and all blood in stock in hospitals across the UK marked as potentially unsafe. When the wrong type of blood is administered, the shock reaction can be fatal. Our thoughts and prayers are with patients in recovery. Hospitals have not reported any deaths at this time and we will keep this channel updated as news develops. ***THE GOVERNMENT HAS 24 HOURS TO RESPOND TO THIS CRISIS*** Government response The government apologised to everyone affected, fired all people responsible, including the health secretary, opened a government inquiry into how to avoid such situations in the future, and cooperated charities and local authorities to create emergency blood banks and screen mislabelled blood. Full government response Citizens of the Chamber, Before we start, we would like to sincerely apologise to everyone affected by the blood crisis for this situation as well as our late response. After hard talks within the cabinet, we have decided to take the following measures to reduce the impact of the crisis: First, persons responsible for this crisis will be fired, including the Health Secretary. The new one will be appointed tomorrow evening. Second, we will start a government inquiry on the blood crisis to see what can be done to prevent such situations in the future. At the same time, we will inform the public about the issue with a nationwide, publicly funded campaign. Finally, we will cooperate with private charities and local authorities to relieve the pressure on the NHS. We shall take immediate measures to create emergency blood banks across the country so that those possibly affected can still be saved. We will also use this cooperation to screen the mislabelled blood quickly. Once again, we apologise for everything and take full responsibility for it. Sincerely, Kuba Kruszakin Deputy Prime Minister Welfare and Families Secretary Co-Leader of the Minarchist Party Conclusion The scenario concluded with the blood crisis successfully and decisively resolved. Full news report: Early this morning, the NHS released a public statement declaring the blood crisis to be “successfully and decisively resolved”. The announcement came from the new Health Secretary after his predecessor respectfully resigned his post on request of the current government. During an interview with NHS chiefs, many claimed that the several warning broadcasts and leaflets published by the government to inform the public of the crisis were crucial in averting further health hazards in hospitals nationwide. Moreover, there is a general consensus that the various health charities and local authorities played a key role in aiding clinics and maintaining order amongst the frightened population. The governament can take a sigh of relief knowing its rapid intervention spared its reputation lasting damage.